Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot (Chapter 6)
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot written by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Teamwork". Plot (Back in the present in the year 2014 of Club Penguin Island, RodgerRodger and DanielD are exploring in the woods of the Wilderness, seeing some footprints from the chaos of the battle) *RodgerRodger: Wow, i can't believe this. *DanielD: Someone is about to get busted. *RodgerRodger: Busted? I don't think so. Someone may have caused a huge wreck on the trees. Who may have cause it? *DanielD: I don't know. Some fool like Bambadee would have done it. *RodgerRodger: Oh no. Look! I found a strange creature. *DanielD: What RodgerRodger. (Sam is found on a tree, laying down from his defeat from Protobot) *RodgerRodger: Oh no. What the worse that could happen? *DanielD: *push Sam* Get up. Get up. No time to sleep. *RodgerRodger: I think he's dead. I never found this kind of creature before on this island. *DanielD: Shut up. I'm trying to get his attention by waking him up. *Sam: *wake up* *RodgerRodger: It's alive. *DanielD: Oh my. He open his eyes. *Sam: Boys, where are you up to? *RodgerRodger: Nothing. I wonder what happen to this forest? *Sam: Something caused danger. A strange robot must have wrecked chaos around the island and headed to the mountain lab. *DanielD: Wait. This is something that Herbert would do. *RodgerRodger: Every time i see bad happen, Herbert caused trouble. *Sam: I must find out who caused this mess? (Sam, RodgerRodger and DanielD open the bushes and see a mess of cut off trees and the destroyed mountain lab that Protobot caused) *RodgerRodger: Ah! Someone is breaking the island down. *DanielD: It's Herbert who caused the trouble. *Sam: No! It was a robot chasing a scientist, a green penguin and a feathery small penguin. I defend them from that robot causing trouble. *RodgerRodger: So it was a robot. *DanielD: Gary, Rookie and who is that other guy called? *Sam: I don't know. It must be a emperor penguin. *RodgerRodger: Emperor penguin? *DanielD: I know Gary lead them out of the way. We have to find him now. *RodgerRodger: The robot must have did this mess. *Sam: If you know the robot Protobot did this mess tell Gary about this. *RodgerRodger: We're on. We will stop this robot from causing trouble on the island. *DanielD: Let's go. We have to tell them right away. *RodgerRodger: Thanks for the help. Bye. *Sam: You're welcome. Come back anytime you need. (Back at the EPF Command Room, Gary, Rookie, Dot, Jet Pack Guy, Rory and Aunt Arctic are watching the dimension cycle where Mumble and Bambadee could be) *Gary: Where have these two been? *Rookie: It bee a long time since they hasn't return. They must have been having a hard time finding Protobot. *Dot: Protobot must be warping into worlds and stopping every world he destroys. *Aunt Arctic: Guys. They must be in the year 4014. This is where Protobot is found. *Gary: They are in 4014?! *Jet Pack Guy: They must be at the future. Protobot is there, leading a group of aliens in his side. *Dot: Aliens? *Rory: This can't be. Now the whole world is going to cause a invasion on the island. *Rookie: Didn't we go there a month ago? *Gary: Yes. For the Future Party. Protobot must be there. There is a lot of future timelines with Protobot in it. Just like how we stuck into the Box Dimension for April Fools Day. *Aunt Arctic: We have to get Noah's and Lovelace's attention to come to our world. *Gary: Those two leaders in their homeland to come over and bring friends with them? *Aunt Arctic: Yes. They came to our island to stop Herbert. Two months later, they came again to time travel back in time to the age of the dinosaurs. *Gary: That was last year. Maybe we can do it again this time to stop Protobot from destroying worlds. *Rookie: Great idea. Now we have to get a call rom the real-world in order to get Noah's and Lovelace's attentin to bring some friends and stop Protobot from doing bad things. *Dot: Yeah. That would do the trick. *Aunt Arctic: Alright agents, let's open our holograms to get their attention from Penguin-Land and Adelie-Land. *Gary: But first, we are going to build a time portal. Come outside. (Outside of the island, Gary, Rookie and Rory begin to set things up in the Snow Forts) *Rookie: Okay. Let's go and build. *Rory: Yes Rookie. (Jet Pack Guy set the power up as Dot bring in the Time Trekker. A moments later, a Time Portal is working for the real-world to connect.) *Rookie: Ok. This is it. Now we need Noah and Lovelace attention to bring some friends over. *Gary: Is this gonna work like last time? *Dot: Yes. We did this before when they first came to our island. *Jet Pack Guy: As long it's not Herbert doing something bad. He alway set a evil plan to the EPF. *Aunt Arctic: He destroyed the PSA once. Now we don't want to lose the EPF forever. *Gary: Okay. Now let's go. We need to tell Gloria about this that Mumble and Bambadee are missing. *Jet Pack Guy: *hold a megaphone* Attention everyone. Do not enter that portal. Do not go there unless you're a famous penguin. Do not ever go there. This is only for famous penguins. *Aunt Arctic: Jet Pack Guy are you coming? *Jet Pack Guy: No. I'm staying and taking the spot from the penguins. They be clumsy on doing things. *Aunt Arctic: Okay. We'll see you back there. Come on Gary, let's go. *Gary: Alright. For real. *enter the portal with Rookie, Rory, Dot and Aunt Arctic* (Back in the Real World Dimension on Penguin-Land) *Gloria: Man, when will Mumble return? *Erik: I don't know mommy. Daddy is taking too long with Gary and Rookie searching for Herbert. *Gloria: This is their longest quest yet. (A portal open from Club Penguin Island, making everyone shocked) *Noah: What is that? *Miss Viola: Oh boy. I can see another world opening. *Terry: Stand back. We don't know if it is a evil being coming. *Edwin: There's no evil around. If we have skuas, then we have evil. *Terry: Just staying, What if the skuas come? *Seymour: Look. I can see someone coming out. (Gary, Rookie, Rory, Dot and Aunt Arctic pop out of the portal to see the real-world penguins) *Atticus: Hey. It's the colorful penguins again. *Noah: Hello again Gary. What do you want and where's Mumble? *Gary: I have to warn you about this. Mumble and Bambadee are stuck in the future in the year 4014. *Noah: 4014? *Gary: Yes. Herbert and Klutzy created a very powerful robot in the past just to destroy all the worlds. He could even destroy the real-world as possible. *Terry: Oh no. So there is evil around. *Rookie: Yes. Sorry if we arrive late. Make sure you tell Lovelace about this and bring his group over to go and save the world from Protobot. *Noah: Lovelace? Why i need him? *Rookie: Because, he was with you the last time you came to our island. I think we need. big union together in order to get to the future. *Noah: Okay. I will help you save the world with you again. *Everyone: *cheers* *Aunt Arctic: Now we have to go to Adelie-Land next to get Lovelace. *Gary: I set up the second portal to Adelie-Land. *open portal to Adelie-Land* *Rory: Let's get going. *Gloria: Look like Ramón will have to help as well. (In Adelie-Land) *Lovelace: Ah, ladies. How much you give me love over the years and gave me a lovestone for my nest. *Sven: Lovelace, i have big news. *Lovelace: Sven, what do you want? *Sven: The population of the fishes are now all over the continent. Just for The Day of the Fishes. *Lovelace: Cool. *Raul: More fish? *Ramón: That seem great. *Rinaldo: Not another one. *Nestor: It goes big for loco. *Lombardo: That times 10. *Sven: Helo there Amigos, you all came for Lovelace? *Ramón: Why would we meet him? *Carmen: Just for questions? *Sven: No more questions. We're done for today. (A portal open in the hill of the land) *Sven: Wait! What was that? *Ramón: Uh oh. *Rinaldo: I never seen one of those before. *Lovelace: What's that? *Raul: I could see it. It's loco. (The Penguin-Land crew arrives) *Noah: *slip in snow* Awww. *Elder 1: Carry him guys. *Elder 2: Yes man. *he and his elders carry Noah* *Noah: I'm too old to slide. *Gary: Lovelace! *Lovelace: Gary?! *Sven: They're back. *Ramón: Hey. It's the big boys again. *Gary: Come on, we're going on a trip. *Lovelace: Okay. I'll bring everyone to your island. We are going to save Mumble HappyFeet once and for all. *Ramón: We trusted you guys to save Tallboy from another dimension. *Gary: Ramón, i alway believe in you. *Ramón: Thank you. I got it. *Raul: Lucky. *Rinaldo: What a man. *Noah: I hope my back is okay. *Rookie: Are we about ready? *Gloria: Yes. We are here together. *Seymour: Let's go back to Club Penguin Island for company. *Aunt Arctic: But first, we have to warp into Penguin-Land first before going back to our island. *Gary: Aunt Arctic, i know a way to get there. I can change the portal to get to the island quick. Here how i can work. *change portal to Club Penguin Island* Now that's better. *Rory: Wow. *Rookie: Awesome. *Dot: You did the same thing back at Penguin-Land. *Gary: I know. This is what i can do all the time. *Lovelace: My god. You can warp into a world. *Sven: This is just beautiful. *Mrs. Astrakhan: It's fantastic for all these years. *Terry: Looks shiny than my ice stick i build back at my home. *Erik: Wow. *Gary: What are you waiting for guys, let's go to the island. *Noah: Here we go again. (Everyone enter the portal to Club Penguin Island as the Penguin Species group arrive to the island) *Jet Pack Guy: Welcome back. *Joe: Come on guys. Make some room. *Gary: Hello guys, we're all back. *Noah: Ah hoi! *Lovelace: Wow. Good to be back after one year. *Sven: Look like we're coming back to the place with the colorful penguins. *Gloria: Hi everyone. *Cadence: Hi Gloria. (At the Ski Village, RodgerRodger and DanielD arrive) *RodgerRodger: Guys, we have bad news. *Penguin #1: There are no bad news. The real world penguins are back. *Penguin #2: Come on, let's greet them to the island. *RodgerRodger: Guys. Guys! *DanielD: Real world penguins? They are here by now. *RodgerRodger: Come on, let's check it out. *DanielD: Okay. We get it. (Everyone is crowded for one big group) *Gary: Listen up! We have a important announcement to make. *Seymour: Everyone be quiet! *Everyone: *quiet* *Noah: Good. Settle down and we have some news from Gary. *Gary: If you remember Protobot, he has rampage across dimensions and we have sent Bambadee and Mumble to track him down. *Ramón: Why did you do this to Tallboy? *Lovelace: Quiet! We know how the drain works. *Aunt Arctic: We have locate them to the year 4014 which means that they are in the future. *Cadence: The future? *Gloria: Oh my. *Gary: Protobot is there and he could destroy the entire multiverse. *Raul: The Multiverse? *Rinaldo: The Multiverse? It's a thing? *Gary: Yes. I created a lot of bad inventions over the years. That Protobot is one big mistake i did for the Test Bots. Back in 2008, he has been rampaging around the island. Years later, he's back for more and powerful like a leopard seal you all faced before. Or even a shark. *Rory: Gary, what can we do? *Gary: We will make a big plan together to destroy Protobot for good. Who's with me? *Everyone: *cheers* (At the Dojo, Sensei is meditating, sensing some things around the world when he hear something from Gary) *Sensei: The penguins. I need their attention. *leave the Dojo and jump on the rocks to get to the Snow Fort* (Back at the Snow Fort) *RodgerRodger: Gary, i need to tell you something. *Gary: Not right now RodgerRodger. *RodgerRodger: It's very important. Almost all the trees are destroyed by Protobot. *Gary: Oh my. This is bad news. I didn't know about it. *DanielD: And now, he's gone somewhere. *Gary: Tricks. I knew he would come back. *DanielD: Don't worry. He warped into dimensions just to destroy everything. *Sven: Are we ready for the plan? *Gary: Yes. We will stop Protobot in the year 4014. He has to be stopped by now. *Ramón: Alright, let's do it. *Seymour: Okay. We set a plan up and build many inventions to stop that powerful robot. *Gloria: We are going to do this together. *DanielD: Yeah. *RodgerRodger: We're counting on you Gary. (Sensei arrive at the Snow Forts) *Sensei: Everyone stop! *Gary: Sensei? *Sensei: I sense something in the other worlds that Protobot may be destroying all dimensions. *Gary: All dimensions! *Everyone: *gasp* *Gloria: Oh no. *Lovelace: It's dangerous. *Sensei: I will join you by your side. Promise that i will be helping on defeating Protobot. *Gary: Alright. We will destroy him just in time to save all worlds. *Sensei: All worlds will be safed. I will be the very best at fighting. *Ramón: Oh yeah. *Rookie: So, ready to do this thing? *Gary: Sure. Feel like a little beat to a song. *Emperor Chick #1: Come on Seymour. *Emperor Chick #2: Play us a song. *Seymour: Hey kids, i know you're alway ready for a song. *Emperor Chick #3: You know i am. *Emperor Chick #4: I am ready. *Seymour: Alright kids, you asked for it. *Seymour: Come on, we gonna do it Let's go, we're gonna dance Get up, we have to build And then, we're gonna go *Edwin: We're gonna have a day when the group is here Then we will open up a portal to go *Terry: We have two friends, that are missing with us We are going to make a plan to build a time portal *Cadence: Get up on the floor, it's time to dance We're Gonna Do It Today To save our friends *Gary: I have the tools to do, to build the weapons And i got all of the machines to stop Protobot *Lovelace: *dressed as a rapper* I got the boom in my sweater with the bombs to go The ladies will love me after i bomb the bad The lovestones carry on with my own penguin land I am going to save the missing penguins (Everyone start building the weapons and carrying tools to build the time portal) *The Chorus: Come on, we gonna do it Let's go, we're gonna dance Get up, we have to build And then, we're gonna go Come on, we gonna do it Let's go, we're gonna build Get up, we have to fix And then, we're gonna go *Sven: *flying and singing* I wanna get a baby puffin And i would mate and have my kids to fly *Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo: *look up and dance while dashing* Hoo hoo ha. Hoo ha. *Sven: You be my girl Then, you be a mighty puffin, in the sky *Cadence: You gotta have the tools, to build a laser Then you're gonna need a potion to set a tool up *Rory: I got the electricity in the toolbox on my bag And we are ready for some action like a film in the 90's *The Chorus: Come on, we gonna do it Let's go, we're gonna dance Get up, we have to build And then, we're gonna go Come on, we gonna do it Let's go, we're gonna build Get up, we have to fix And then, we're gonna go *Gloria: We got a time machine set up into the floor We got the power into the Time Trekker 3000 *Mary: Oh yeah, we got everything set up like a studio in England *Dorcena: The light is ready to make the power go high like a car *Lovelace: You gotta get the things ready to go in the future! *DJ Penguin: Yeah, boomtastic. *Seymour: Come on, we gonna do it Let's go, we're gonna dance Get up, we have to build And then, we're gonna go *The Chorus: Come on, we gonna do it Let's go, we're gonna dance Get up, we have to build And then, we're gonna go Come on, we gonna do it Let's go, we're gonna build Get up, we have to fix And then, we're gonna go! (The chinstraps put the weapons into the bag, the magellanics plug in the power into the machine, the little penguins charge the machine up for the Time Twister to power up, and all of the penguins set everything up for the Time Twister to work. Gary set the fireworks up as the fireworks fly high and boom everything in the sky. The song ended as the Rainbow Puffles jump high for the fireworks and everyone cheer for the fireworks.) *Ramón: Yes! This is what a amigo alway do. *Raul: We got it. *Rinaldo: Yeah. *Sven: Wow, i can't believe it. This is what Adelie-Land alway do at the 4th of July. *RodgerRodger: This is what i called Teamwork. *DanielD: Yes. Teamwork is alway the answer. *Sensei: Yes my friends, i used to say it to my students once at school. *RodgerRodger: Sensei? *Sensei: Yes. You said Teamwork. Teamwork is the answer to get everyone together and save the world from darkness. *DanielD: He he he. I'm joining in. *Joe: Yeah, this is what Teamwork is. *Gary: Alright penguins. The Snow Trekker and the Time Trekker is charged into the machine to get the Time Portal open up. *Rory: I thought you did that already. *Gary: Right. It can change into dimensions that we can go to like the Silly Dimension. *Rory: You made me silly like the Doodle Dimension. *Rookie: Uh huh. I am ready. *Gary: Okay. We got all the data ready and to go to the future. *Aunt Arctic: Wait, before you guys go, we have to be safe and find the right penguins to look for. *Gary: I got it Aunt Arctic. Now turn up the power. *Lovelace: Yes sir. I got the big laser gun set up. *Noah: It's like building a igloo at home. The big ones have to set it up in order to destroy Protobot. *Joe: Yeah, this is what Teamwork is alway about. *Smulley: It only get better. *Suneroo: It's getting good. *Gary: Okay guys, are we ready to do this? *Everyone: Yeah! *Dot: I'm ready whatever you are. *Gary: Here we go. (The Time Portal open to the year 4014) *Noah: Whoa. *Lovelace: It's beautiful. *Gloria: We just connect to the other world. *Erik: This sound like fun. *Atticus: I can see the lights. *Sven: We done it together. *Gary: Alright. Penguins of the world, let's go. *Aunt Arctic: We got one big group coming up to save the day. *RodgerRodger: You know what? I'm going in. *DanielD: Let's go. *Gary: Bring the puffles together. *Puffle Handler: Yep. I'm bringing them to the future. *Alpha: All set and ready to go. *Delta: I'm on it. *Jet Pack Guy: All ready for a mission. (Sven and the penguins enter the portal to the year 4014 from a time machine) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot (Chapter 7) Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot (Chapter 5) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions